Haleb 4x08
by Prettylittleserieslover
Summary: One-Shot. Hanna and Caleb after they went to the police station. Kind of fluffy I guess.


**Author Note : I know I'm the worst person alive and I'm not even able to keep up with my first and only story but tonight I felt like writing and it's this that came out. Idk I tried but I felt like it was weird (I'm bad with one-shot story) and I needed to upload it before the episode of tonight. So enjoy (I hope) or hate. I just wanted to show I'm still alive. Sorry for my bad grammar. Again, my native language isn't english.**

**Disclaimer : Do not own Pretty Little Liars or Haleb (Caleb wouldn't leave if it was me)**

It was a cold dark night. After going to the police station to find her old bestfriend who also happen to be on the A-team taking the blame on killing Wilden, Hanna went back home. Obviously, Caleb got home with her. There was no way he could let her go there all alone.

As much as she was annoyed that Caleb wouldn't let her alone, she was glad he stayed right there beside her on the couch in the livingroom. He was sitting in the corner, as Hanna layed her back on his chest, her legs on the couch. Caleb firmly held her by the waist.

Since Hanna lied to him about what she was doing with Mona, Caleb felt like he couldn't believe her anymore. She had always lied to him to protect him from –A, but now it was different. She was scared he would try to stop what she was doing. Obviously he would. He did. He had promised Ashley he would keep an eye on her. He could never let her go in kid jail anyway.

Hanna hasn't said anything since they arrived. It was so unusual but also understandable. She didn't know what to say. She had planned on confessing. She didn't expected Mona to get there first. Her mom would be free. Free from jail, free from police interrogations, free to go home again.

Eventually, Hanna fell asleep in Caleb's arms. It was the only safe place she allowed herself to sleep deeply.

The second he realized the sleepy Hanna in his arms, he took care as to hold her bridal style without shaking her so she wouldn't wake up. He took Hanne to her room, laying her on the bed and then cuddling her. He soon found himself drifting to a deep sleep.

_The Next morning_

Hanna woke up at the sound of birds singing multiples melodies. As her eyes got used to the light, she tried to get off bed when she felt two firm arms keeping her in bed. Caleb then held her closer to him. She turned to face him with an annoyed sigh. As much as his arms where wrapped strongly around her, his dark brown eyes were looking at her ever so softly.

"I know that what happened last night was disturbing for you. I thought you wouldn't like to wake up alone in here. "

He was right.

She hated all those days she had spent alone in her house, without her mom. She hated when he was so over protecting like he had to be behind her all the time. It made her feel weak. Like she couldn't deal with this alone. But shed id needed someone. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

" Thanks. "

A small smile came upon a her face. The first smile Caleb had seen since the previous events.

"I missed this."

Hanna's face changed for an interrogation frown.

"What?"

The corner of hi slips curled a little.

"Your smile."

As Hanna's face relaxed, Caleb looked deep into her bay blue eyes. A shy smile then appeared on her face. She couldn't stop herself from biting at her lower lip, still looking deep into his brown eyes.

Hanne then felt one of Caleb's arm leaving her waist to cup her cheek. He held her face closer to his until she crashed her lips to his. He would never say it, but he missed that too. He was tired of all their fighting over –A or Wilden's killer.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Caleb's thong brushed against Hanna's lips to ask for entrance. As Hanna allowed it to him, the ringtone from her cellphone cockblocked their makeout. Hanna seperated from the kiss to see who it was. The second she saw Veronica Hastings, she answered.

Caleb watched as she was asking Veronica when her mother could get out of prison and then looked at her when she hang up.

Tears of joy were now in her eyes and a big smile spread across her face as she looked back at Caleb.

"She's coming back tomorow!"

Caleb's smile grew as big as Hanna's when heheard the new. Hanna then wrapped her arms around his neck and hold him close.

Caleb then said.

"Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving."

_Some minutes later_

Hanna was sitting at the counter while texting the girls about the new. The smell of eggs and beacon made her look up at a shirtless Caleb who was currently serving two plates, one for himself and the other for her.

"Do you know how much I love it when you cook me breakfast?"

"You say that everytime"

"That's because I really, really love it"

He smirked at her comment.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then like everytime they tell how they feel towards each other, the world stopped. Their eyes locked and nothing else mattered. They loved each other and nothing bad could spread them apart and they knew it.

**so this is REALLY short and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to end it. I just... wanted to write what I wanted. C'mon I don't want angsty haleb fighting because Hanna doesn't want him to stop her. I want this. Where they both understand each other and everything is perfect. Is it too much to ask? well I guess since Caleb leaves for Ravenswood -_-**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, hope my grammar isn't too crappy(I didn't even had time to correct myself :S) and if you liked it, REVIEW! might help me to write more often.**

**Goodbye3 3 3**


End file.
